


一颗未命名的星坠落进万物的平凡一天

by aumiles



Series: fucking self-love pamphlet 自珍自爱系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 这一天 他依旧没有去死





	一颗未命名的星坠落进万物的平凡一天

开场 盲景: 此刻正属新年的一月 经过无数仪式净化的日本人重新成群结队出现在日光之下  
他们正忙着制造无聊的电视节目 用电话线自杀 和占据三分之二的半导体市场

staff note：随后 视角转换 进入地球的另一个角落的房间的阳台 离名古屋三小时航程的C市

title: 每个人在时间中都寂寞地潜水 与此同时一小群人专注地研习着不冒出任何气泡的绝美艺术

bgm: 主人公带着AirPods 我们绝不可能得知 也听不见他正听着的音乐 这静默的注视和观想才是正确的

scene no. ：1/13

1-1 午睡醒来后 阳光正烈但有生活经验的人可以看出要减弱的势头了：  
那条前前前男友送的朋克项链 他继续毫无区别对待地戴了好久  
最后就如说明书警告过的装饰品日常频繁使用就会褪色 留在脖子上一圈灰黑色的印迹  
比他两三条早生的颈纹倒悦目许多  
他淡然处之地摘下来 拿电动牙刷蘸蜜桃味儿童牙膏嗡嗡冲刷干净 放进抽屉包在硬白纸里 收好

1-2 晚上八点四十五分 黄金档第一集播完进广告的时间 他家里并无电视 上床睡觉的前一个半小时：  
那人的白得吊诡的手臂摆在眼前 交由他任意摆弄的一刻钟  
他意识到取下星星吊坠的黑皮绳有点绑得过紧了 心疼一下 抬头寻找确认  
那人仍旧一副不痛不痒的天真烂漫 一半的刘海垂下来和睫毛交接缠绵  
他心里大不忍到当下就要哭出来 全部都松开 姑且度量着重新系了一遍  
确认直到不用剪刀就摘不下的安全程度 到底谁才是正在施虐的那个啊？！

1-3 第二天初始的若干小时 回到自己的家里 那人早进客房休息或者明天要见重要客户已开车回家:  
他刻意在十一点开始在厨房做料理 做一些难以消化又不能过夜的食物  
通常又热又辣 全部吃完之后已经快要一点钟 然后手脚麻利地把厨房上下都打来清水擦洗一遍  
借着窗帘透出的路灯光 倚着等身镜欣赏一番水渍 身体某几处已例如往常开始叫嚣睡眠剥夺的不适与痛  
脖子绕上灰鼠色双面纱围巾以求陪伴感 半个身子先着床  
试探一下脊柱的变化 再边不安地道歉边逐渐加承重量于其上  
头颅全埋压在枕头里 索性自我窒息 香氛 沐浴露 泪水 汗水 包括刚塞进胃里的料理  
五种以上的味道轻重绕杂 浮提起他的混沌和沉闷 耳边是某新年演奏会上小号和钢琴的二重即兴  
不羁狂放的序曲 随后舒缓应和的五十分钟 经济动荡 阶层分化加剧的那一年 音乐都绥靖到无趣起来  
最临近无知觉的状态 突然像被闹钟响起一样提醒 今天早些有条普通重要的来自他人的消息还没准备好回复  
果然烦躁又加了薄薄一层 彻底入梦前 脑里画面全是料理台顶上 装满巧克力味麦片的纸盒的橱柜旁  
那个只会发出昏黄光的老灯泡上结的蜘蛛网 稳稳粘着一只枯死两三天的无名棕蛾  
那可怜短命昆虫的翅膀颜色和日光阴影里他的瞳色一模一样 闪回结束  
如果眼睛和耳朵都只是摆设 那他对这世界不再抱有期待  
紧了紧围巾 他自言自语呢喃着换了个背更舒适的睡姿  
房间的守护之神夜班中听到 期期艾艾地笑着这孩子的可爱

**Author's Note:**

> 不管怎样 读的人写和不读的人写 是真的很不一样的 一句话 一处标点 就可以看出来 #谁读小说想要被只会夹叙夹议偶尔煽情的十七流作者说教啊！


End file.
